Little Brother
by Annie Park
Summary: Mikey has been seriously injured after the events with Tiger Claw, and Raphael is aware of it as he sees him sleeping uncomfortably on a cold table. 2k12 verse. Based on "The Wrath of Tiger Claw". Sorry for the grammar mistakes! INCLUYE TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


**LITTLE BROTHER**

 **By Annie Park.**

 _ **Summary:**_ _Mikey has been seriously injured after the events with Tiger Claw, and Raphael is aware of it as he sees him sleeping uncomfortably on a cold table._

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Hey! This afternoon I saw the episode The Wrath of Tiger Claw, and I just had to write this. Bromance everywhere! Raph and Mikey are the best! Sing with me! Okay, no. There is something wrong with me, hah._

 _I hope you enjoy it and hope that it isn't a result horrible!_

 _ **Rating:**_ _K+_

 _ **Warnings:**_ _The word 'shit' is mentioned several times. I'm sorry for it._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I. Don't. Possess. TMNT. Nor beautiful picture I put like cover for the story, but I love it._

* * *

Mikey moaned softly before opening his eyes. His eyelids fluttered and, instantly, could only see a bright light. As a focus, blinding, pointing directly toward him.

"Aw... Lights out, guys."

A red and green fuzzy, flash appeared before his eyes.

"Mikey?" he heard. "Donnie, he's awake!"

A series of strokes, squeaks, objects falling, feet hitting the ground, and countless metal bodies clinking against a table. All screaming in his ears. The blurred, green and red stain faded before his eyes, and instead saw purple and a weird light.

"Okay, Mikey. Tell me if you can hear me," Donnie asked.

"Hmm?" He could answer.

"Okay. The sound must reach to him distorted because of the blow to his side, but..."

"Damn, stupid cat without a tail. When I see him, I'll get the stuff out of his..."

"Calm down, Raphael" Leonardo's voice was firm and cold.

"Oh, better shut up, Leo, if ya don't wanna me remove the green color off ya."

"Oh, geez," Donnie interrupted. "He has very dilated pupils."

"I assume that is bad," Raph mumbled, worried.

"Well…"

"Sorry, Raphael, but I think you're hyperventilating about the situation. Mikey..."

"Hyperventilating, Leo? Are you serious?! Mikey is _our_ brother. And practically was _taken out_ of his shell. If you're only going to worry about your girlfriend, you better not even be here."

"Karai could be in trouble! Mikey will be fine! And unlike Karai, I can tell this."

"You can't be serious," his voice was a mixture of irritation, exasperation and anger. "Shredder is her father! The same man who wants to kill Splinter! The same man who wants our heads on spears as trophies!"

"She's different, Raphael."

"No. She's not. And the fact that this girl worry you more than Mikey, _Mikey_ , it's stupid."

"I worry about Mikey. But Karai..."

"Ugh. Fuck you, Leonardo."

"Language, Raphael!"

"... Hey, guys, I think he's responding well..." Donnie interrupted.

The blurred lines began to align within his field of vision. The light began to expand and Raph's face appeared before him, clearly and visible in front of his eyes. He had pursed lips, his mask furrowed at the top and his eyes watery and sparkling. He looked tired, in a big way, but especially, Mikey could make notice the toxic worry shining in his face, pure and alarming.

"Mikey?" he whispered, as if he was afraid about to talk too loudly could break him.

"Raph—"

"Oh, God," he sighed, relieved, "y'okay?"

"Everything hurts in my body."

Raph's brow furrowed until it get in his jaw at his vague answer.

"What happened?" Mikey asked, disoriented.

"Tiger Claw hit you, Mike," Donnie said, pulling a grimace on his face, which looked like a mixture of sadness and dry anger.

"Oh," he replied, half stunned.

"But you'll be fine," he said helplessly, as if he was trying to cheer him up in the middle of an ugly cold saying he could now stay to sleep all day. Mikey hated sleep when he could be doing any other thing much more exciting.

The orange-band turtle turned his head (bad idea), to where Donnie was, willing to put his eyes with a smile to indicate it was a very bad joke. His other brother was on the other side, right to his left. His brown eyes were warm and kind, despite the black bags hanging beneath them and the fatigue vibrated off him, and when he found Mikey watching him, gave at him a soft smile, the one that Mikey couldn't help but return at any time.

And although he looked more like a brother than a doctor, he was all in his _doctor mode_ when he leaned forward and carefully reviewed the bandages covering the bottom and top of his shell.

Leonardo, who was a few meters from Donnie's lab door, looked at him. He cleared his throat and Mikey poked his head over Donnie's shoulder to see him. He had muscles, shoulders and neck in a bad tense way, and he clenched his fists at his sides, but the warm smile he gave him was sincere.

"Are you hungry, Mike? We can go for pizza, if you want," he asked.

Mikey smiled. "I always am hungry, bro," he joked.

Leo laughed slightly. "Okay, then," he said, as if the situation was resolved. "Donnie, come with me. Raphael..."

"I want to Raph stay here with me," Mikey asked, before he could give any other order.

Raphael half smiled at him, and there was something soft and warm shining in his eyes when he said, "I'm not going anywhere, Mikey."

"Actually," Leo snapped, abruptly. "It's alright, because I want him to stay here."

Raphael rolled his eyes and was about to answer, angry, when Mikey pulled his arm to signal with his head to stop. 'Not now,' his baby eyes said.

"If you need anything—" Donnie said, frowning and reviewing for the last time the serum's bag and the intravenous that connected to Mikey's arm.

"We'll be fine, Don. Thanks."

Mikey smiled at the comment of Raphael. "Oh, sewer apples. Raph saying _thanks_?" He said, feigning surprise. "How long was I out?"

Raphael grunted and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Shut up, shell-for-brains," but his voice was not harsh at all when he said it, and the sympathy and softness had not moved out of his eyes.

"Well," Leo urged. "We come back soon."

Donatello gave a gentle and playful grip to Mikey's arm when he finished checking the volume of serum, and moved a little to wink at both of them and smiled, showing the gap between his teeth. "Have fun, guys." Then he disappeared through the door, with his oldest brother.

Raphael snorted, tired, and then sat on one Mikey's side. He grimaced as he felt the hard surface beneath his legs and turned to his younger brother. "Don't ya wanna go to your room? Donnie would kill me for move the bag with serum, and probably ya can't walk, but could..."

Mikey smiled. "I'm fine here. My bed started to seem uncomfortable, y'know? Nothing like change it and sleep on a cold metal table."

Raph chuckled. "I guess no matter if you're seeing like a little shit, you're not going to stop joking, isn't it?"

Mikey smiled, bright. "All right, bro. Even when I stop breathing and I'm three meters under the ground."

Raphael turned to him automatically, and moved his neck so hard that Mike thought he could have broken a bone. Something in his eyes darkened, and he frowned when the shadow of a smile evaporated in a second from his face.

Mikey blinked, stunned. "Hey," he said, and tried to smile at the grim face that had caused on Raphael. "Hey, Sir _I Worry Too Much_. Just kidding."

The corners of Raph's mouth pulled up in a crooked grin. "Don't joke with that, damn it."

Mikey laughed, and he didn't think it could hurt to laugh even though he was in that state, but it already did. "Oh, my—" he hissed, taking with both hands one side of his body.

Raphael was in a second on his face, the wrinkles on his forehead marked with concern, and looking straight to the point that Mike had between his fingers. "Hey. Is everything fine right there?" and although Raph don't shrieking, the way he delivered that was much like a squeak.

Mike grimaced, but pulled the hands off of the band and placed them at his sides. "Yeah, I'm fine. Everything's fine. Just— I'll sit down." He pulled himself up, but his arms trembled with the effort to hold his own weight and slid all the way back until he was lying again. "Huh," he complained.

A half smile exploded on Raphael's lips seeing his frustration, and he decided to help. He placed both hands under Mike's shoulders and pulled him up until he could rely on his own legs and against the wall behind him, and finally he was sitting. Mikey leaned to one side and leaned his weight against Raph's side, hiding his face in the beginning of the tender skin of Raph's shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem," Raphael replied, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him even closer.

"Raph? Actually I look like a little shit?"

Raphael had to laugh at the comment, unavoidably, and the trembling of his shoulders made Mikey smile against his neck. "No," he said automatically, because in any known universe Mikey couldn't get to look like crap, and then winced as he glanced at the bag with serum at his side. "Well, yeah. But..."

"It isn't as bad as it looks," he interrupted, slipping his arms around Raph's body.

"Isn't it?" Raphael whispered, after a moment.

"Uh... Well... I've had better days, but it is not _so bad_. Seriously."

Raphael laughed weakly. "You're such an idiot, Mike. Don't ever scare me like that again."

Mikey turned his head against Raph's broad shoulder to look an inert point on the opposite wall, and smiled. "You always say that."

"You always scare me," was his reply.

Michelangelo laughed and something warm swelled Raphael's chest. Within himself, he wished to have helped him before the attack of that stupid cat became more serious. He wished he had been himself and not his little brother who was lying on that stretcher.

"Mikey?"

He tapped him on the leg with his foot, letting him know he was listening. "What?"

Raphael remembered the orange and green flash he had seen in the air. The way Tiger Claw took his brother in his arms and threw him against nothingness.

"I—" He continues.

He remembered seeing red, feel the blood pumping hard against his ears and a sharp pain in the chest when he saw Mikey crashing against the cold wall.

"I'm sorry for—"

He shuddered. After the impact, Raphael heard the crunch of the bones as Mikey hit the wall, and something inside him began to malfunction. He looked him roll off the road and hit with a thud on the floor. And no matter Karai, or Leo, or even Donnie, he ran to him. Mikey was hurt. Mikey was seriously injured, and he had to do something. Just… _something._ Stumbling against what was in his way, he stepped forward, and he remembered shouted something hoarsely before jumping into the arms of his baby brother.

"If you value her life, do not take another step." Tiger Claw had said, and a red wave of anger hit Raphael from the bottom. He turned to him, standing, sais trembling at his sides because of the shaking of his fists. He breathed hard, and something inside him was definitely going wrong, because he wanted to _kill_ him. Because he never in his whole life had wanted as hard to bury the sharp point of his fierce gun against someone's neck as at that time. He wanted to see him _suffer._ And he was shaking in anger, frozen in his place, when, of a sudden, this stupid animal turned, laughing at the sharp eyes of Raphael and said, "Just like I thought". And he had escaped. And Raph had been unable to do anything but continue shaking with fury as he turned to his little brother.

"Sorry—" he said, hoping that his voice was not shaking as much as it seemed to his own ears, "for not being there when…"

He remembered how his eyes stung when he felt the dead weight of Michelangelo in his arms. He looked so fragile— so weak.

"Oh no," Mike interrupted suddenly, make him out of his obfuscation. The younger put both hands on Raphael's muscular arm and pushed himself out of his body to look straight into his face. "You're not doing this _again_."

Raphael blinked, because the look of his younger brother seemed to melt into determination and his voice seemed tired. But he couldn't hear much more, although he still seed, so far, Mikey's mouth moving, because another memory struck him.

He reminded Donnie, slouched in his laboratory against the shadowy Mikey's figure. _"Raph, you can't be here all the time."_

 _"I will not move, Don."_

 _"I need to check Mikey."_

 _"I'm not doing absolutely anything to stop you."_

 _"But…"_

 _"But crap. I don't go anywhere."_

 _"..."_

 _"Try to move me if ya want it so much." He growled menacingly._

 _"No, I'm fine." He gave up, nervously._

 _"Yeah, I thought it."_

Stupid, painful Mikey's figure. Raph could not erase it from his mind, although if he tried. Trimmed, lifeless and dreary, against the blue-green Donnie's stretcher, was Mikey's body. His eyelids trembled, he whimpered in his sleep, he was breathing hard. He had bruises everywhere, and _needles._ Mikey _hated_ needles. Mikey _shouldn't_ be going through this. He had long gashes in the shell and in the arms. The cuts that, despite the best efforts of Donnie, and the millions of bands, were still visible in the light.

 _"He looks bad."_

 _"Raphael, you should leave."_

 _"Are we really having this conversation again? I thought I had made it clear who had won the previous one."_

 _"But I don't think it's healthy to look ..."_

 _"Don. I wanna see 'im."_

 _"Who? Mikey? In this mood?"_

 _"I don't wanna see him bad, dammit. I wish he was jumping all over the place making annoying noises to give him some good shots for not let me rest. But he isn't, Donnie. He is lying above your stupid and hard table groaning in his sleep, isn't him? And I need to see 'im. He is a part of me, Don. I will not going anywhere."_

 _"I still don't understand why you …"_

 _"See him reassures me, okay? It always does."_

A strong pull to his arm did turn abruptly away the memories of his mind.

"Are you _even_ listening, Raph?"

"Uh..."

"Raphael. Listen. You have to stop doing that, bro. I don't care if you were in Jupiter or in the bathroom when I turned hit. I don't care if you were three meters from me or in the other point of the world. If you were or not in there, it happened. And it's not your fault. "

Raphael looked at the bright blue eyes and saw Mikey's determination in them. He held his gaze, not really knowing what to do, until the child turned and returned to his comfortable position, huddling against the warm Raphael's arm.

"It will never be your fault," he murmured, hugging him tightly.

Shortly thereafter, (or much later, Raphael couldn't decipher it), Mikey's quiet breathing became softer, and Raphael turned his gaze down only to admire him sleep.

"I love ya so much, little brother," he whispered, because it was true, and though he couldn't hear him, he wanted some way to let him know.

He closed his eyes and settled back uncomfortably against the wall.

"I love you too, Raph," Mikey stammered in response, surprising him, while he sticking closer. "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **Let me know your opinion about this, please!**_

* * *

— **TRADUCCIÓN—**

* * *

 **HERMANO PEQUEÑO**

 **By Annie Park.**

 _ **Resumen:**_ _Mikey ha sido gravemente herido después de los eventos con Garra de Tigre, y Raphael está consciente de ello mientras lo ve dormir incómodamente sobre la camilla._

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _¡Hey! Esta tarde vi el episodio de La Ira de Garra de Tigre, y yo simplemente tenía que escribir esto. Bromance everywhere. Raph and Mikey are the best. ¡Canten conmigo! Ok, no. Algo funciona mal conmigo, hah._

 _¡Espero que lo disfruten y que no esté horrible!_

 _ **Rating:**_ _K+_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _La palabra 'mierda' se menciona varias veces. Lo siento por ello._

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ _No. Poseo. TMNT. Y tampoco la hermosa imagen que puse de portada para la historia, pero me encanta._

* * *

Mikey gimió débilmente antes de abrir los ojos. Sus párpados temblaron y, por un instante, sólo pudo ver una luz brillante. Como un foco, cegador, apuntando directamente hacia él.

—Aw… Apaguen las luces, chicos —balbuceó.

Un destello rojo y verde, borroso, apareció ante sus ojos.

—¿Mikey? —escuchó—. ¡Donnie, está despierto!

Una serie de golpes, chirridos, objetos cayendo, pies pegando contra el suelo, y una infinidad de cuerpos metálicos tintineando contra una mesa. Todo gritando en sus oídos. La borrosa mancha verde y roja se desdibujó ante sus ojos, y en su lugar vio morado y una extraña luz.

—Muy bien, Mikey. Dime si puedes oírme —pidió Donnie.

—¿Hmm? —pudo contestar.

—De acuerdo. El sonido debe llegarle distorsionado a causa del golpe que recibió a un costado, pero...

—Maldito, estúpido gato sin cola. Cuando lo vea, voy a sacarle el relleno de…

—Tranquilízate, Raphael —había firmeza y frialdad en la voz de Leonardo.

—Oh, mejor te callas, Leo, si no quieres que te quite el color verde de encima.

—Oh, vaya —interrumpió Donnie—. Tiene las pupilas muy dilatadas.

—Debo suponer que eso es malo —masculló Raph, preocupado.

—Bueno… —comenzó Donnie.

—Disculpa, Raphael, pero creo que estás hiperventilando acerca de la situación. Mikey…

—¿Hiperventilando, Leo? ¡¿Hablas en serio?! Mikey es _nuestro_ hermano. Y prácticamente fue _sacado_ de su caparazón. Si sólo vas a preocuparte por tu novia, es mejor que ni siquiera estés aquí.

—¡Karai podría estar en problemas! ¡Mikey va a estar bien! Y a diferencia de Karai, eso puedo asegurarlo.

—No puedes hablar en serio —su voz era una mezcla de irritación, exasperación e ira—. ¡Destructor es su padre! ¡La crió el mismo hombre que quiere asesinar a Splinter! ¡El mismo hombre que quiere nuestras cabezas en lanzas como trofeos!

—Ella es diferente, Raphael.

—No. No lo es. Y el hecho de que esa chica te preocupe más que Mikey, _Mikey,_ es estúpido.

—Me preocupo por Mikey. Pero Karai…

—Vete a la mierda, Leonardo.

—¡Vocabulario, Raphael!

—… Eh, chicos, creo que está respondiendo bien… —interrumpió Donnie.

Las líneas borrosas comenzaron a alinearse dentro de su campo de visión. La luz comenzó a dilatarse y el rostro de Raph apareció ante él, claro y visible ante sus ojos. Tenía los labios fruncidos, la máscara arrugada por la parte superior y los ojos llorosos y cristalinos. Parecía cansado en gran medida, pero, sobre todo, Mikey pudo distinguir la preocupación tóxica brillando en todo su rostro, pura y alarmante.

—¿Mikey? —susurró, como si temiera que hablarle en voz demasiado alta pudiera romperlo.

—Raph…

—Oh, Dios —suspiró, aliviado—, ¿estás bien?

—Me duele todo.

El ceño de Raph se arrugó hasta llegar a su mandíbula ante su vaga respuesta.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Mikey, desorientado.

—Garra de Tigre te golpeó, Mike —contestó Donnie, tirando de una mueca en su rostro, que parecía una mezcla de tristeza y seco enojo.

—Oh —contestó, medio aturdido.

—Pero vas a estar bien —dijo inútilmente, como si intentara animarlo en medio de un feo resfriado diciendo que ahora podía quedarse a dormir todo el día. Mikey odiaba dormir cuando podía estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa mucho más emocionante.

El de banda naranja giró su cabeza (mala idea), hacia donde Donnie estaba, dispuesto a ponerle los ojos con una sonrisa para indicarle que era una broma muy mala. Su otro hermano estaba al otro lado, justo a su izquierda. Sus ojos marrones eran amables y cálidos, a pesar de que llevaba bolsas negras colgando debajo de ellos y vibraba en cansancio, y cuando encontró a Mikey mirándolo, le dio una sonrisa suave, esa que Mikey no podía evitar devolver en cualquier momento.

Y aunque parecía más un hermano que un médico, estaba todo en su _modo doctor_ cuando se inclinó hacia el frente y revisó con cuidado las vendas que cubrían la parte inferior y superior de su caparazón _._

Leonardo, que estaba a unos metros de la puerta del laboratorio de Donnie, miró hacia él. Se aclaró la garganta y Mikey asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Donnie para poder verlo. Tenía los músculos tensos, los hombros y el cuello, y apretaba los puños a los costados, pero la sonrisa cálida que le dio fue sincera.

—¿Tienes hambre, Mike? Podemos ir por pizza, si quieres —preguntó.

Mikey sonrió.

—Siempre tengo hambre, hermano —bromeó.

Leo se rió ligeramente.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo, como si la situación estuviera resuelta—. Donnie, ven conmigo. Raphael…

—Quiero que Raph se quede conmigo —pidió Mikey, antes de que pudiera dar cualquier otra orden.

Raphael sonrió a medias hacia él, y había algo suave y cálido brillando en sus ojos cuando dijo:

—No pienso ir a ningún lado, Mikey.

—En realidad —espetó Leo, bruscamente—. Está bien. Quiero que él se quede aquí.

Raphael puso los ojos y estuvo a punto de contestar, enojado, cuando Mikey tiró de su brazo para indicarle con la cabeza que se detuviera. 'Ahora no', decían sus ojos de bebé.

—Si necesitan algo… —indicó Donnie, frunciendo el ceño y revisando por última vez la bolsa de suero y la intravenosa que se conectaba al brazo de Mikey.

—Estaremos bien, Don. Gracias.

Mikey sonrió ante el comentario de Raphael.

—Oh, manzanas de alcantarilla. ¿Raph diciendo gracias? —dijo, fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Raphael gruñó e hizo rodar sus ojos dramáticamente.

—Cállate, cerebro de caparazón —pero su voz no sonaba áspera en absoluto cuando lo dijo, y la simpatía y suavidad no se habían movido fuera de sus ojos.

—Bien —instó Leo—. No tardamos.

Donatello le dio un apretón suave y lúdico al brazo de Mikey cuando terminó de verificar el volumen del suero, y se movió un poco para guiñar un ojo a ambos y sonreír, enseñando la brecha entre sus dientes.

—Diviértanse, chicos.

Después, desapareció por la puerta, junto a su hermano mayor.

Raphael resopló, cansado, y en seguida se sentó a un lado de Mikey. Hizo una mueca al sentir la dura superficie bajo sus piernas y se giró hacia su hermano menor.

—¿No quieres ir a tu habitación? Donnie me asesinaría por mover la bolsa con suero, y probablemente no puedes caminar, pero podría…

Mikey sonrió.

—Estoy bien aquí. Mi cama ya parecía algo incómoda, ¿sabes? Nada como cambiar y dormir sobre una fría tabla de metal.

Raph se rió entre dientes.

—Supongo que aunque estés hecho una mierda no vas a dejar de bromear, ¿no es cierto?

Mikey sonrió, brillante.

—Toda la razón, hermano. Incluso cuando deje de respirar y esté tres metros bajo la tierra.

Raphael se giró hacia él automáticamente, y su cuello se movió tan duro que Mike creyó que podría haberse roto algún hueso. Algo en sus ojos se oscureció, y frunció el ceño cuando la sombra de sonrisa se evaporó en un segundo de su rostro.

Mikey parpadeó, aturdido.

—Hey —dijo, e intentó sonreír ante la mueca sombría que había causado en Raphael—. Hey, Don Me Preocupo Demasiado. Sólo bromeaba.

Las comisuras de los labios de Raph tiraron hacia arriba en una mueca torcida.

—No bromees con eso, maldita sea.

Mikey se rió, y no creyó que reír pudiera doler aunque estuviera en ese estado, pero lo hizo.

—Oh, vaya —siseó, tomándose con ambas manos un costado del cuerpo.

Raphael estaba en un segundo sobre su rostro, las arrugas de su frente marcadas con preocupación, y mirando directamente al punto que Mike tenía entre sus dedos.

—¿Estás bien? —y aunque Raph no chillaba, la manera en que pronunció aquello se pareció mucho a un chillido.

Mike hizo una mueca, pero se retiró las manos de la venda y la colocó a sus costados.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo… Voy a sentarme.

Se impulsó hacia arriba, pero sus brazos temblaron ante el esfuerzo de sostener su propio peso y se deslizó todo el camino de vuelta hasta que estuvo acostado de nuevo.

—Huh —se quejó.

Una media sonrisa explotó en los labios de Raphael al ver su frustración, y decidió ayudarlo. Colocó ambas manos debajo de sus hombros y tiró de él hacia arriba hasta que pudo apoyarse sobre sus propias piernas y contra la pared a su espalda, y quedar sentado. Mikey se inclinó hacia un lado y apoyó todo su peso contra el costado de Raph, escondiendo el rostro en la piel tierna del inicio de su hombro.

—Gracias —susurró.

—No hay problema —respondió Raphael, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y tirando de él todavía más cerca.

—¿Raph? ¿En realidad me veo como una mierda?

Raphael tuvo que reírse ante el comentario, sin poder evitarlo, y el temblor de sus hombros hizo sonreír a Mikey contra su cuello.

—No —dijo automáticamente, porque en ningún universo conocido Mikey podía llegar a lucir como una mierda, y después hizo una mueca mientras le echaba un vistazo a la bolsa con suero a su costado—. Bueno, sí. Pero…

—No es tan malo como parece —interrumpió él, deslizando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Raph.

—¿Ah, no? —susurró Raphael, después de un momento.

—Uh… Bueno…, he tenido días mejores, pero no está tan mal. En serio.

Raphael se rió débilmente.

—Eres un idiota, Mike. No vuelvas a asustarme así.

Mikey giró su cabeza contra el ancho hombro de Raph para mirar hacia un punto inerte en la pared de enfrente, y sonrió.

—Siempre dices eso.

—Siempre me asustas —fue su respuesta.

Miguel Ángel se rió y algo cálido se hinchó en el pecho de Raphael. Dentro de sí, deseó haberlo ayudado antes de que el ataque contra ese estúpido gato se volviera más grave. Deseó haber sido él mismo y no su hermano pequeño el que estuviera acostado sobre esa camilla.

—¿Mikey?

Él le dio un golpecito en la pierna con el pie, haciéndole saber que estaba escuchando.

—¿Qué?

Raphael recordó el destello naranja y verde que había visto en el aire. La forma en que Garra de Tigre tomó a su hermanito entre los brazos y lo lanzó contra la nada.

—Yo… —continuó.

Recordó haber visto rojo, sentir la sangre bombear con fuerza contra sus oídos y un dolor agudo en el pecho cuando vio a Mikey estrellarse contra la fría pared.

—Lamento no…

Se estremeció. Después del impacto, Raphael escuchó el crujir de los huesos al chocar contra la pared, y algo dentro de él comenzó a funcionar mal. Lo miró rodar fuera del camino y golpear con un ruido sordo en el suelo. Y sin importarle Karai, o Leo, o siquiera Donnie, corrió hacia él. Mikey estaba herido. Mikey estaba gravemente herido, y él debía hacer algo. Lo que fuera. Tropezando contra lo que se interpusiera en su camino, avanzó, y recordó haber gritado algo con voz ronca antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano.

"Si en algo valoran su vida, no se atrevan a dar otro paso." Había dicho Garra de Tigre, y una ola roja de ira golpeó a Raphael desde el fondo. Se volvió hacia él, de pie, los sais temblando a sus costados a causa del temblor de sus puños. Respiró duro, y algo dentro de él definitivamente estaba funcionando mal, porque quería _matarlo_. Porque nunca en su vida había deseado tanto enterrar la punta afilada de su feroz arma contra el cuello de alguien como en ese momento. Quería _verlo sufrir._ Y estaba temblando en ira, congelado en su lugar, cuando, de un momento a otro, ese estúpido animal se giró, riendo ante los ojos agudos de Raphael y dijo, "Eso creí". Y había escapado. Y Raph no había podido hacer nada más que seguir temblando de furia cuando se giró hacia su hermano.

—Lamento —dijo, y deseó que su voz no estuviera temblando tanto como parecía a sus propios oídos— no haber estado ahí cuando…

Recordó la manera en que los ojos le escocieron cuando sintió el peso inerte de Miguel Ángel entre sus brazos. Se veía tan frágil… tan débil.

—Oh no —interrumpió Mike, de repente, sacándolo de su ofuscación. El menor puso ambas manos en el musculoso brazo de Raphael y se empujó a sí mismo fuera de su cuerpo para poder mirar directamente a su rostro—. No estás haciendo esto _otra vez._

Raphael parpadeó, porque la mirada de su hermano menor parecía fundirse en determinación y su voz parecía de hecho cansada. Pero en realidad no pudo escuchar mucho más, a pesar de que seguía viendo, de forma lejana, la boca de Mikey moverse, porque otro recuerdo lo golpeó.

Recordó a Donnie, encorvado en su laboratorio contra la sombría figura de Mikey. _"Raph, no puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo."_

" _No pienso moverme, Don."_

" _Necesito revisar a Mikey."_

" _No estoy haciendo absolutamente nada para impedírtelo."_

" _Pero…"_

" _Pero nada. No voy a ninguna parte."_

"…"

" _Intenta moverme si lo quieres tanto." Gruñó, amenazante._

" _No, estoy bien." Se rindió él, con nerviosismo._

" _Sí, eso creí."_

Estúpida, dolorosa figura de Mikey. Raph no podía borrarla de su mente, aunque lo intentara. Recortada, sin vida y lúgubre, contra el verde azulado de la mesilla de Donnie. Sus párpados temblaban, gemía entre sueños, respiraba entrecortadamente. Tenía moretones por todos lados, y agujas. Mikey _odiaba_ las agujas. Mikey _no debía_ estar pasando por ello. Tenía cortes largos y profundos en el caparazón y en los brazos. Cortes que, a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de Donnie, y de las millones de vendas, todavía eran visibles a la luz.

" _Se ve mal."_

" _Raphael, deberías salir."_

" _¿En serio estamos teniendo esta conversación otra vez? Pensé que había dejado muy claro quién había ganado la anterior."_

" _Pero no creo que sea sano que mires…"_

" _Don. Quiero verlo."_

" _¿A Mikey? ¿En este estado?"_

" _No quiero verlo mal, maldita sea. Quisiera que estuviera saltando por todo el lugar haciendo ruidos molestos para poder darle unos buenos golpes por no dejarme descansar. Pero no lo está, Donnie. Está tumbado sobre tu estúpida y dura mesilla gimiendo entre sueños, ¿no es así? Y_ _necesito_ _verlo. Él es parte de mí, Don. No pienso dejarlo."_

" _Aun no entiendo por qué…"_

" _Verlo me tranquiliza, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre lo hace."_

Un tirón fuerte a su brazo lo hizo girarse, apartando bruscamente los recuerdos de su mente.

—¿Siquiera estás escuchando, Raph?

—Uh…

—Raphael. Escucha. Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. No me importa si estuviste en Júpiter o en el baño cuando yo resulté golpeado. No me importa si estuviste a tres metros de mí o al otro lado del mundo. Estuvieras o no ahí, sucedió. Y no es tu culpa.

Raphael miró a los brillantes ojos azules de Mikey y vio determinación en ellos. Le sostuvo la mirada, sin saber realmente qué hacer, hasta que el pequeño se giró y volvió a su cómoda posición, acurrucándose contra el brazo cálido de Raphael.

—Nunca va a ser tu culpa —murmuró, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Poco después, (o mucho después, Raphael no podía descifrarlo), la tranquila respiración de Mikey se volvió más suave, y Raphael giró su vista hacia abajo sólo para admirarlo dormir.

—Te quiero demasiado, hermanito —susurró, porque así era, y aunque no pudiera oírlo, de alguna manera quería hacérselo saber.

Cerró los ojos y su espalda se acomodó incómodamente contra la pared.

—También te quiero, Raph —balbuceó Mikey en respuesta, sorprendiéndolo, mientras se pegaba más contra él— También te quiero.

* * *

 _ **¡Déjenme saber su opinión, por favor!**_


End file.
